


小夜曲（半神话AU、一发完、HE、叔侄、生子）

by MissTREE



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTREE/pseuds/MissTREE
Summary: （半神话AU、一发完、HE、叔侄）（预警：生子、很傻白甜、小学生文笔、《散花天》憋不出来了先搞搞别的，虽然别的也搞得不咋地吧XD）
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	小夜曲（半神话AU、一发完、HE、叔侄、生子）

**Author's Note:**

> （半神话AU、一发完、HE、叔侄）  
> （预警：生子、很傻白甜、小学生文笔、《散花天》憋不出来了先搞搞别的，虽然别的也搞得不咋地吧XD）

（半神话AU、一发完、HE、叔侄）  
（预警：生子、很傻白甜、小学生文笔、《散花天》憋不出来了先搞搞别的，虽然别的也搞得不咋地吧XD）

正文：

军队在凯旋的号角声中进城，人民们朝大捷归来的士兵们抛洒鲜花和洁净的泉水，这次和约顿海姆的战争持续了半年。一个月前军队在阿斯加德年轻的火神洛基·劳菲森的指挥下重创霜巨人主力，敌方主将的人头出现在两方军队中央时约顿海姆递上了降书。这一仗将为阿斯加德和约顿海姆带来最少50年的和平。  
洛基·劳菲森是奥丁的义弟，虽然他体内流着的有一半是霜巨人的血，但是他对阿斯加德的忠心天地可鉴，这次战争就是最好的证明。火神穿着金色的铠甲，墨绿的披风在马背上招展，他微笑着向道路两边的人民招手。  
在仪仗队的带领下洛基和众武将来到了金宫大殿，满朝官员已经等候多时，而王座上的众神之父奥丁却不在。

等待嘉奖的洛基在大殿跪了许久，诸神们比他来的早，都在不耐烦地怯怯私语，洛基耳朵尖，已经听出来个大概。乔德夫人——奥丁的妹妹兼情人——即将临盆，众神之父奥丁的头生子即将出生。  
太阳快落山的时候传令官匆匆赶来：乔德夫人产下王子难产而死。

奥丁悲痛万分进入沉睡，神后弗丽嘉一直就对乔德夫人不满，刚出生的王子在弗丽嘉的寝宫嚎哭了一夜，没人敢去看，诸神们跪了一夜。  
第二天还没天亮洛基接到一个襁褓。神王沉睡，国事暂由神后和诸神代理，神子——取名索尔——就由奥丁最看重的义弟火神洛基代为教养，特此封洛基为公爵，享受一等贵族待遇。

洛基公爵单手托着肉团子回了公爵府，管家和厨娘们都乐翻了天，这安静如鸡的公爵府总算要有点人气啦。可这人气也太大了……小王子吃完奶以后就哭个不停，没完没了，也不睡觉，管家在耳朵聋掉之前抱着孩子跪在洛基寝殿外面：火神大人您再不想想办法小殿下要是哭死了怎么办。  
洛基铁青着脸把孩子抱了进去，他刚打完仗回来，嘉奖没有不说，在金宫就已经跪了一整天，现在刚合眼就被叫醒。  
苍白的手指按在婴儿的鼻孔和嘴上：“信不信我现在就捂死你！”  
神子仿佛听懂了，于是哭得更厉害了，洛基又摇又哄地折腾了大半夜才慢慢安静下来，喝了洛基喂的山羊奶以后就睡得死沉，只醒来过3次……  
等明天不哭了就让管家带你睡，洛基这样想。他每天都这样想，就这样想了7年。这孩子像是上辈子的债主，这辈子是来索命的。索尔不服任何人的照顾，只有洛基才能顺利地喂食、哄睡、洗澡……天大地大，神子最大，以至于行军打仗、外出访国都要带在身边，弗丽嘉也因此减免了他的一些职务，他的生活也越发轻松平静下来。

七年后神后弗丽嘉终于生下她自己的皇子，大发慈悲地邀请了索尔也进宫一同庆贺，从金宫回来以后洛基就要求索尔离开他的房间，他已经让人给索尔收拾出了新的寝殿居住。  
7岁的索尔抱着洛基床上的罗马柱不松手喊得撕心裂肺：“我不！我要和叔叔一起睡！”  
洛基揉了揉嗡嗡作响的耳朵：“索尔，你已经7岁了。”  
“我不！我就要和叔叔一起睡！70岁也要！”  
“弗丽嘉王后已经生了提尔殿下，你现在是哥哥了，要独立知道吗？”  
哥哥？好吧，当哥哥了，这个理由还不错，索尔勉强能接受，嘀咕了几句以后就揉着泪眼朦胧的眼睛三步一回头地离开了他叔叔的房间，走到门口时又折回来顺走了洛基的一只枕头。

读书骑射、礼仪人际，无一不是洛基手把手亲自教导，洛基本想把索尔也培养成和他一样的魔法师，但是索尔在魔法方面却一点天赋都没有，教了一年多也只学会了最简单的火焰法术，也就能生个火，挺好，要是在山里迷路了不至于被冻死，还能烤点东西吃。  
那就还是学格斗吧。在近身格斗方面索尔天赋异禀，像头狮子，几个月下来就能熟练使用各种武器，耍得有模有样的，要不是年龄小没力气，恐怕公爵府里已经没有对手了。  
洛基一边喝茶一边看索尔在练武场挥舞短剑和小盾，这时管家来告诉他，厨娘西格恩的婚礼已经准备好，明天就要举行了，问公爵和王子殿下要不要也一起参加。  
“没问题，到时候我和你们一起过去，这样也免得你们还要单独给我做顿饭。”  
一听到有热闹凑的索尔扔下武器跑过来：“叔叔，明天要出去玩吗？”  
“嗯，要去参加西格恩小姐的婚礼。”  
“洛基叔叔，我以后是不是可以嫁给你？”  
洛基给他擦掉汗水：“……不可以。”  
“那你嫁给我。”  
洛基朝他屁股上重重拍了一下：“不可以！”

平民的婚礼简单却精致，索尔看着挽手走过红毯的新郎新娘开始了他美好的幻想，总有一天他也要挽着自己的洛基叔叔一起走红毯，为洛基叔叔戴上戒指，这样洛基叔叔就是他一个人的了。

索尔12岁的时候弗丽嘉生下双胞胎巴德尔和霍德尔，遗憾的是霍德尔天生双目失明，为安抚弗丽嘉，两个孩子一出生就被奥丁赋予神格，巴德尔是光明之神，霍德尔是黑暗之神，两位神子的满月酒在郊外的狩猎场举行，空前的隆重。  
晚上的篝火宴会上大家都晒出了自己当天的收获，双生子和5岁的提尔都收到了堆成小山的礼物。12岁的索尔还没有神格，等了半天也没有收到任何礼物或者祝福。洛基见他傻乎乎地背着弓箭杵在奥丁边上隐隐觉得心疼，哪怕不是神子只是他洛基的孩子也不应该受到这种待遇，想到这里他不禁后悔自己没有准备索尔的礼物带来。  
“三勇士为索尔殿下献上一对鹿角、一双熊掌，愿殿下一生与勇猛、健康同在。”说话的是金宫三勇士范达尔、霍根、沃斯塔格，这三个家伙是金宫少有的不参与政治斗争的人之一。  
“希芙送上一对水龙明珠给索尔殿下，愿殿下一生光明。”希芙是女武神，和三勇士一样不参与政治斗争，历代女武神都仅以保护神王为己任。她送的水龙明珠是一种生活在深潭里的大鱼的眼睛，在黑暗的环境下会发出黄绿的荧光。  
洛基眼睛一亮，以前还真是小看了这几个人。索尔总算收到了礼物和祝福，洛基心里也松了口气，总算没那么丢人。

索尔能收到礼物大大地超乎弗丽嘉的预想，她不禁用眼角瞄了瞄这个被冷落多年的头生子，体格倒是还行，只是满脸的泥和杂草，不知道跑哪里疯去了，脚边还放着个大麻袋，该不会装了一麻袋青蛙吧，12岁的孩子能猎到啥。  
弗丽嘉关怀地开口：“噢索尔，你脚边的袋子里装的是什么，你也猎到了什么好东西吗？为什么不拿出来让大家瞧瞧？”  
奥丁听到弗丽嘉的话以后朝索尔扬了扬下巴：“快，给你的弟弟们展示一下你的战利品，做个好榜样。”  
索尔犹豫了一下，擦了一把脸上的泥走到篝火边，把他脚边的东西举起来，他揭开麻布，是一只鸟笼，里面有两只红眉绶带鸟。绶带鸟天性机敏非常不好抓，而且一不小心就会伤及尾羽，那样的绶带鸟就没有价值了，而现在索尔手里的两只绶带鸟不仅全身羽毛完好无损，还是雌雄各一只。  
“绶带鸟！”  
“还是红眉的。”  
“哇……”  
索尔在众人的惊叹声中开口，语惊四座：“我要将这两只绶带鸟送给洛基叔叔，叔叔，你愿意嫁给我吗？”  
阿斯加德的习俗，求婚当天男方要送女方一对鸟，什么品种的都行。  
全场鸦雀无声，洛基的呼吸都慢了半拍。  
“噗嗤！”弗丽嘉隐忍的笑声打破了死寂，诸神都爆笑出来，索尔还保持着半跪的姿态，抬着他的鸟笼。  
洛基赶紧走上去按下他的鸟笼朝奥丁跪下：“是臣弟无能，还请陛下不要怪罪索尔，臣弟日后一定对索尔严加管教。”  
奥丁当然不会和一个12岁的孩子计较，跟着笑了几声就让他俩坐下继续吃喝了。

索尔被拽着坐到了洛基旁边：“叔叔，你不喜欢绶带鸟吗？”  
洛基一边拿毛巾给他擦干净脸上的泥一边斥责：“你为什么不先跟我说一声。”  
“范达尔说求婚要有惊喜。”  
范达尔？他们什么时候搅和到一起的？洛基斜了一眼旁边的三勇士，范达尔一脸无辜：我他妈也不知道他是要跟你求婚啊！  
洛基切好牛肉块码好放在索尔面前：“求婚这种事，要等你成年了，也就是18岁了才可以提！”

神族的寿命很长，比如奥丁能活5000年，洛基家的厨娘也能活个1000年。18年的时间稍纵即逝。索尔18岁的时候洛基已经118岁，不过神族的118岁和28岁外表上看起来没有什么区别，他们的外貌只有在最后的一两百年才会开始现衰老。

索尔的成年礼在公爵府举行，诸神都携大礼前来道贺，毕竟是奥丁头生子的成年礼，就算不给索尔面子也要给洛基面子不是吗？洛基更是送了他一把锤子——妙尔尼尔，妙尔尼尔由陨星星核锻造，快如光速，无坚不摧，击中目标后会自动回到主人手里，上面有洛基的符文蚀刻，全世界只有索尔才能举起和使用这把神锤。  
索尔在宴会上忧心忡忡坐立不安，他听不进去任何话，只是在管家的帮助下机械地道谢，等客人们都走完以后他便把自己关进了房间。他的成年礼，洛基不在。

此时的洛基正躲在矮人国某个不知名的角落，他用诡计哄骗了陨星的星核，矮人们气急败坏，又不好把事情捅到阿斯加德，所以洛基和矮人们互相周旋了一个月，他受伤不轻，一个月后才回的阿斯加德。

“公爵大人，索尔殿下自从成年礼那天以后就没有出过房门了，也不和我们说话。”  
这熊孩子！洛基伤才好，现在只想睡觉，根本不想管这些破事。  
洛基带着怒气一脚踢开了索尔的房门，索尔坐在床幔里，抱着他的枕头，就是7岁那年从洛基房里顺走的那个，背影看上去凄凉又落寞。  
洛基还没开口，床幔里就传来一个委屈的声音：“叔叔，你没来参加我的成年礼。”  
洛基一口闷气出不来，这小家伙怎么越长大越不懂事：“礼物我已经送到了，而且我真的是抽不开身。”  
索尔的后脑勺告诉他：我不听我不听。  
毕竟是自己一手带大的，洛基对索尔是不会较真的：“好了，即使没有我，你的成年礼不也过了吗？从今天起你就是大人了，要懂事知道吗？不要像小孩子那样任性。”  
“我不是小孩了，我已经成年了。”  
是的，索尔已经不是小孩了，他脸上有了稀疏的胡茬，脸部的轮廓逐渐变得刚毅，声音也有了微弱的压迫感，现在还只比他矮半个头。什么时候变的，怎么觉得从矮人国回来以后索尔突然就变成熟了，不就才一个月没见吗？  
索尔从床幔里走出来，洛基发现他只穿了条裤子，上半身是光着的，他紧紧抱住了洛基：“一个月了，我很想你。”  
洛基拍拍他背上初成型的肌肉：“我也想你。”  
“叔叔……我的成年礼还没有完成。”  
什么？洛基大脑宕机，有一种不祥的预感。  
果然，等着他的是一个生涩无比的吻。

洛基也有过情人，但是自从接手这个小家伙以后他就很少有时间去找情人了，索尔的这个吻堪称恶劣，一点技巧都没有，干涩的嘴唇抵在他的唇上，牙齿还不断地磕在他的牙床和唇肉上，疼死了。  
洛基推开这个莽撞的家伙，可对方的手臂还牢牢地箍着他的腰背，他一巴掌打在索尔脸上：“索尔！你疯了！”  
索尔偏过头半天没有说话，沉默许久后洛基理好衣服头也不回地走了出去，好心来看他居然受到这种待遇，气死人了。

第二天早上洛基醒来后觉得自己是不是做得太过分了，索尔还是个孩子，怎么可以随便打他呢？应该好好说啊，这万一要是给孩子留下什么心理阴影以后变态了要毁灭世界怎么办……不行，得去看看，洛基想着想着就起了身，刚脱掉睡袍的时候索尔就推门进来了，端着餐盘笑得一脸灿烂，好吧，看来是他想多了。

洛基吃东西的样子真好看啊，小口小口地咬下面包，缓缓嚼动的上下颚带动颈部的筋骨线条，线条从修长的脖子延伸进墨绿的睡袍里，索尔盯着睡袍里露出来的半截锁骨想入非非。  
“你……咳……你从小接触的人太少了，尤其是女性，这是我的失误，今天开始我会多带你去参加宴会。”  
索尔舔舔嘴唇，仿佛刚吃过糖果一样：“好的。”  
好的？这么听话？洛基觉得不可思议，他喝完牛奶正要道谢，突然脸颊上一个柔软的触感，他全身一阵哆嗦，再看索尔，已经抬着盘子跑了。洛基摸摸自己发烫的脸，这兔崽子！  
以后的每天都是这样，索尔偷吻的成功率极高，以至于到后来洛基根本不让他靠近自己半步：“再敢偷……偷……什么……你以后别想进我房间。”洛基双手背在身后俨然一副严父的样子，可惜没有半点威慑力。  
索尔嬉皮笑脸地站在一边：“不亲了不亲了，我保证！”  
洛基将信将疑地坐下来，盯着索尔挖了一勺羊奶布丁。  
索尔笑得真诚，湛蓝的眼睛里像有钻石：“那叔叔，你亲我一下。”  
洛基差点被呛死，他没有办法和这个巨婴好好沟通了：“你想多了。”  
“那还是我亲你。”索尔说着就又噘着嘴凑上来。  
洛基赶紧拿起手边的书抵住对方额头：“行行行行……”  
他扭开索尔的脑袋，在对方脸上轻轻吻了一下，索尔欢天喜地看着洛基吃完早餐然后乖巧地收拾好餐盘离开了。  
然而人的贪欲是没有底线的，神也不例外，索尔停止偷袭以后改为天天来索吻。洛基漫不经心地应付着，他自己也觉得可笑，居然和索尔玩这么无聊的游戏，算了，亲一下而已，又不会少块肉，等这孩子以后有喜欢的人了还可以拿这件事来嘲笑他。

索尔有喜欢的人了，管家和厨娘和园丁如是说。一个叫简·福斯特的女孩，是来自米德加的探险队成员，他们来一趟阿斯加德就耗光了所有的空间穿梭能量，只能在阿斯加德蓄满能再走，索尔这几天几乎都和她在一起，送吃送喝，连魔法原石都送去了不少，每天都是大晚上才回来。  
送吃喝酒算了，送魔法原石是几个意思，蝼蚁又不懂用。洛基背着手去了郊外，正值仲夏，山花烂漫，莺歌燕舞，彩虹河的分流边上停着一辆拙劣的空间穿梭机，索尔和那个叫简的姑娘在旁边漫步。  
突然简和索尔的手握在了一起，二人在默契地对视一眼后会心一笑，然后简就挽着索尔的手臂，二人徐步沿着河边走开去。  
洛基没再看下去。

索尔呼了口气：“抱歉，我的魔法课上得不好，一次只能做出这点。”  
简张开手，她的手心里出现了一块金色的石头，那是索尔的神力汇成，用来给她当空间穿梭机能量的。  
索尔的脑袋有点晕，简搀他的动作也不太舒适：“我每天做一点，在你们收集好标本之前应该可以够你们返回米德加。”  
简·福斯特高兴极了，她胡乱地给眼前的大个子擦了擦汗，要她研究空间穿梭和物理公式没问题，但是要她照顾人就不太行了。  
索尔也是这么觉得的，福斯特小姐的力度一点都不好，还是小叔叔好，小叔叔给他擦汗的时候温柔极了，还会给他准备冰凉的果汁或者泉水。

索尔殿下和福斯特小姐私奔了！洛基晚上回家就听到这个消息，都什么乱七八糟的。  
他好几天没有和索尔说话，一大早就去金宫，连早饭都不吃，反正索尔这几天心思都在外面那群蝼蚁身上，晚上公爵府里的人都睡了以后才回来。怎么才几天就……  
这天晚上索尔没有回来。  
不会吧，真跑了？第二天洛基睁眼的第一个想法就是这个，因为没人来给他送早饭。养不熟的小兔崽子！他心浮气躁地掀掉被子，起床，洗脸，更衣，拿法杖。  
“吱啦！”洛基推开房门，阳光照进来，一个熟悉的人影在他门口的小花园里，不是索尔是谁。

FUCK！真是被自己蠢哭了，索尔怎么可能会跑，他是自己一手带大的，他怎么可能教出一只白眼狼！话说回来他为什么要担心索尔跑不跑，他是怕索尔跑了还是怕他喜欢上别人……  
“叔叔！好久不见啊！”索尔抓着一大把花朝他招手。  
洛基扯扯嘴角：“今天这么有空？不去陪你的心上人？”  
“你说简吗？她已经走了，他们现在应该已经到米德加了吧。”  
走了？难道不应该是留住她吗？怎么还有人亲手送走心上人的，这小子不会是始乱终弃吧。  
索尔好像发现了什么，赶紧解释：“她真的不是我的心上人，我发誓，他们的穿梭机能量没了回不了家，所以我昨天连夜用神力帮他们做了颗能量石。”  
“哦。”  
“真的，你看，简为了感谢我还教我编花环。”索尔说着还把花环戴到了头上。  
……一颗能量石换一个花环？？？？？咱们的王子殿下还真是会算账啊，洛基看着索尔头上的花环，编得还行，不知名的小白花和矢车菊交错编缠，没有把花瓣和叶片弄坏，难以想象居然是出自索尔这种糙汉之手。  
索尔的长臂从后面绕上来把洛基圈在怀里，洛基对这种时不时占他便宜的举动早就见怪不怪了，也懒得反抗。  
索尔轻声在他耳后问：“怎么这几天都不理我？”  
“没有。”  
“我才不信。”  
洛基半转过身，扯住索尔的金发把他的脑袋拉过来，然后，吻上了索尔的唇。  
索尔整个人都呆掉了，像是掉进了蜜糖做的罐子里，四面八方灌进来的蜜糖让他无所适从，如此近的距离让他能数得清叔叔的睫毛，看得见叔叔脸上微小的毛孔和绒毛，直到洛基睁开眼睛，放开他的头发。  
然而索尔怎么会放手，趁人还在怀里回吻了过去，他这次不再那么冲动，而是小心翼翼地去触碰那两片柔软，一只手悄悄地抚上他叔叔的后颈，轻柔地按揉那里的头发和后颈肉。  
洛基是喜欢温柔的情人的，他还喜欢索尔鼻息间阳光的味道，喜欢索尔在乎他的样子，所以他倚在索尔身上，开始了他们真正意义上的第一个吻。

花藤下、彩虹河边、书房、房顶……他们接吻的频率不高，每天一次，每次都极尽缠绵，索尔更像只大狗，只要待在主人身边就很满足，洛基也喜欢看他枕在自己腿上酣睡的样子，两个人暂时都还不想去改变这单纯而甜蜜的关系。

一转眼巴德尔和霍德尔也18岁了，索尔没有收到成年礼宴会邀请，而是和洛基一起去了世界树根部修复被黑龙咬坏的树根。  
世界树树根分布宽广，他们分成四个小队去执行任务，树根修复完准备集合的时候却遭到了黑龙的袭击，这个季节本应该沉睡的黑龙不知为何苏醒过来，这种上古生物和巨蟒一样可怕，洛基的小队几乎全灭，只剩他一人孤身奋战，众人都在商议该如何营救火神大人，或者干脆等完事了去收尸回阿斯加德，没人看见带电的流星从营帐中飞了出去。

洛基周围有四条喷着火舌的黑龙，黑龙体型庞大而且动作迅猛，他根本没有时间施展高等级的法术，只能拖延时间等待援军。索尔赶到的时候洛基已经被逼到死角，他用力甩出锤子，他自己都没发现锤子带着他身上爆发出的雷电之力只一下就砸碎了其中一只黑龙的脑袋，龙血和脑浆溅得像下雨一样，他穿过血肉雨从死角里捞出了自己的叔叔。他把洛基往身后一甩，毫不停歇地去和剩下的三头搏斗。  
纵使身处危机，洛基也感受到了来自索尔身上的那股强大的力量。雷电的力量？他的锤子没有这个功能啊，莫非索尔的神力觉醒了？  
索尔的神力形成了一个超强的能量空间，将黑龙困在其中，索尔的牵制为洛基赢得了宝贵的喘气和施法时间，二人配合默契让战况逆转，剩下的三条黑龙两条命丧索尔的锤子，最后一条在洛基的魔法阵中爆炸，索尔抱着洛基在爆炸的冲击波中滚出几十米远。

洛基几十年没这么狼狈过了，黑龙的血又腥又臭，他衣服里面都黏糊糊的，身上还挂满了黑龙各种碎裂的器官和肉块，他自己都要窒息了。索尔一把抱住了他，索尔也好不到哪里去，身上的血和肉只多不少，洛基在窒息之前打了个响指，魔法光罩闪过，二人的衣服和身体洁净如初。

索尔的力气大得要命，如果是普通人的话肋骨早就断了，索尔像条大狗一样埋头在他脖颈间闻他身上味道，像是捡到了失而复得的宝贝：“叔叔……叔叔……”  
洛基也大力地回抱他：“乖……没事，大家都没事。”  
这是索尔12岁以后第一次哭，他现在30岁，已经长得比洛基还高大，甚至一只手就能圈起他这个小叔叔的腰杆。等情绪平复下来后他们才分开，然后索尔不由分说地吻了上来。  
索尔吻得很深，他吮住洛基削薄的上唇久久不放，等换气的空隙又含住下唇，洛基“嗯”了一声，他便就着唇缝将舌尖探了进去，舌头扫过一颗颗贝齿，在触碰到洛基微凉的舌尖时变得更加兴奋起来，他叔叔的舌滑得像条小蛇，他搅动了半天也没有抓住，反而被洛基含住舌尖流了一领子口水。  
一吻结束，洛基浑身颤抖，呼吸急促，索尔抱着他不松手，眼睛里赤裸裸的欲望让他几乎不敢直视，劫后余生让他们意识到在彼此心里的地位，差一点，差一点就会永远失去对方，这种事情绝不能再发生第二次。  
索尔抵着他的额头：“叔叔……我有件事现在必须要做……”  
洛基的声音小得几乎听不见：“在这里？”  
索尔捏了一把他的后腰，迫不及地去吻他的鼻尖周围，热气喷洒在他脸上：“在这里。”

洛基被压到了身后的枯树上，索尔几近疯狂地吻着他，从嘴到脸，从脸到耳朵，衔着他的耳垂去扯他的衣服。  
股缝间被一根硬邦邦的东西顶弄着，他的东西也硬邦邦地顶着索尔的腹部，洛基羞耻得说不出话来，不知道是激动还是害怕，泪水迷糊了他眼前的一切。他听到布料撕裂的声音，他被抬起了一条腿，带着薄茧的大手情色地揉捏他的臀肉。洛基是双性的霜巨人，他的身体比常人更适合生育和交媾，在索尔急切的爱抚中后穴流出了润滑的体液。不明所以的索尔还以为洛基受伤了，当他看见满手黏腻的时候惊呆了。  
“叔叔你……”  
“少废话！”  
硕大的龟头撑开了那个从未有人造访过的肉穴，肉穴被狠狠贯穿，洛基疼得眼泪都流出来了，一条腿哆哆嗦嗦地根本无法站稳，在他倒下去前索尔把他两条腿都抬了起来。  
森林里安静极了，只有粗重的喘息声和隐忍的呻吟，和索尔做爱的感觉是他以前和情人们的相处中从未有过的，被贯穿、被占有……快感像电流一般从下面扩散到四肢和大脑，另他令想尖叫，他毫不餍足，希望索尔能更彻底地占有他，让他们完完全全地属于彼此。  
越来越多的体液从肉穴里流出来，他们交合的地方响起了啪啪的水声，洛基不再咬牙紧锁眉头，而是迷离着双眼小声地呻吟。索尔加大了抽插的力度和幅度，每一次都插到更深的地方，挤出更多的水液。洛基在越发高亢的呻吟中射出来，索尔给了他一个长到窒息的吻以后又开始继续这持久的宣泄……他们都忍得太久了……这场荒淫的盛宴没有尽头……

“洛基……我们早该这样了对不对……”索尔把他按在床铺里，下身毫不客气地在他身体里驰骋。  
“啊……不……索……啊……”洛基早就筋疲力尽，他的腿没有合拢过，神子的体力好得没有天理，哪怕他中途昏过去几次都没有让索尔停下对他的索取。  
三天前士兵们在黑龙巢穴附近找到他俩的时候索尔已经抱着用披风裹着的昏迷的洛基走出了世界树根部。外人看来洛基看上去伤得很重的样子，索尔当时就用妙尔尼尔带着洛基回了公爵府。  
这三天他们都没有出过房门，只让管家按时送些水喝吃的。风言风语早就传遍全国了，只是伦理在神族的世界观里不是那么重要，所以叔叔和侄子乱搞这种事也只是给老百姓多了一个饭后谈资，就像奥丁和自己的妹妹生下了索尔一样，况且洛基还不是索尔的亲叔叔，更算不上见不得人了。

狂风巨浪过去以后海面恢复了平静，洛基看见自己缓缓沉入海底，落到了一片金色的海藻上，柔软的海藻托着他的身体慢慢降落到海底，既柔软又温暖。洛基在温暖的梦里醒来，索尔坐在窗边，床头跳动着烛火的影子，被窝里很干爽，身体已经被清理干净了，兔崽子还算有点良心。  
洛基坐起身，腰部一阵酸痛，身上布满了欢爱的痕迹，他披着睡袍颤颤巍巍走到了窗台边。

索尔在想黑龙的事：“黑龙怎么会醒来，这不合理。”  
洛基挑眉：“下半身使用过度，现在学会用脑子思考了？”  
“我不能让你也陷入和我一样的境地，任何人想伤害你都不行。”索尔并不笨，他从小就知道自己是一个不受宠的王子，以后的王位权利都不会有他的份，但是他也没有想过去争什么，他甘愿安安静静地只做一个普通的王子，没有实权无所谓，只要有叔叔在身边，哪怕去米德加和蝼蚁生活都没问题。  
“你的神力觉醒，只怕弗丽嘉不会轻易放过你。”  
“那我也不会让她好过的。”  
洛基摸了摸索尔的头发，不得不说认真起来的索尔真的很靠谱，洛基之前还担心他会像热锅上的蚂蚁一样气急败坏，或者身处危险中毫无知觉，现在看来，这些担心都多余了。  
“还有，谁告诉叔叔你我下半身使用过度的？”索尔抓住洛基的手轻轻一拉，人就坐到了他腿上。  
洛基因为双腿无力还没反应过来发生了什么：“啊？什么？唔……”

神王的头生子神力觉醒不是一件小事，神力觉醒就意味着索尔能成为正神并且有了继承王位的资格。很快弗丽嘉和奥丁就一起召见了索尔和洛基，一方面对洛基的精心照顾表示嘉奖和感谢，另一方面也要为索尔考虑一下未来，他不会再是一个默默无闻的王子了。

“尼福尔海姆那么危险，你刚刚为什么不拒绝？”  
“不就只是去和她们的海拉女王聊聊天吗？”  
“我只知道去见海拉的人没几个可以或者回来的，连你父亲都惧她三分，要不是她不能出死人国，这九界之主的位置还说不定是谁呢。”  
索尔去拉洛基的手：“我不知道，我只听叔叔的，如果叔叔你不让我去的话那我就不去了。”  
奥丁的话岂有不听的，洛基不着痕迹地把手抱在胸前：“……算了，我和你一起去吧。”

趴在墙头的三勇士和希芙看着二人离去的身影，范达尔轻佻地吹了声口哨：“又一个即将踏入爱情坟墓的傻子。”  
希芙：“是两个。”

结果尼福尔海姆的死亡女神海拉和洛基甚是投缘，她不仅送了索尔一条冥蛇——一种可以随时和死人国交流的生物，还答应下一次看到索尔或者洛基的灵魂的时候不会收。  
霜巨人卷土重来进犯阿斯加德边境，特派雷神索尔前往退敌，三个月后大获全胜，双方签订了100年的和平条约。  
穆斯贝尔海姆野心勃勃，索尔和洛基前往游说，最终打消了苏尔特尔称霸九界的妄想，间接减轻了穆斯贝尔海姆国民的赋税，令当地不少民众心生感激。  
黑暗精灵为抢夺以太连续入侵米德加和阿斯加德，洛基和索尔不费一兵一卒潜入敌星从玛勒基斯手里成功抢回以太，还安全解救了人质。  
……

弗丽嘉气得砸了一屋子的花瓶，她走了最错的几步棋，为什么要派索尔去穆斯贝尔，去什么尼福尔海姆，为什么不让提尔去。都是她的错，要不是她妄想索尔会死在她那些可笑的计谋和陷阱里，她也不会将所有的功劳双手奉上。千年的安逸生活让她忘了君王的声望从来都不是在温室里得到的，都是战场上厮杀得来的。这下可好，索尔不仅每次都全须全尾地回来，而且在军队、人民和诸神心中的地位越来越高，早就超过了她的三个孩子。是她太溺爱自己的孩子了，她应该对他们狠一点，为了神王之位，牺牲一点是值得的。

黑暗之神霍德尔在金宫被杀害！现场只有索尔和霍德尔，索尔的手上还有一支槲寄生，真凶一目了然。  
索尔这些年来表面上不辞劳苦为国征战，暗地里却做一些见不得人的勾当收买人心蒙骗百姓。索尔百口莫辩，为证清白只好束手就擒。  
两天后火神洛基因意图起兵营救索尔被神后镇压，洛基不服镇压在打斗中被镇压军队杀死。把索尔一手带大的火神洛基也是同谋，洛基表面上没有实权与世无争，但是暗地里却和各国交好，就是为了日后逼宫做准备。  
妙尔尼尔在索尔的召唤下瞬间摧毁了一排的宫墙直达天牢，紧接着雷霆之神的怒气摧毁了整座天牢。  
奥丁提着永恒之枪和索尔对峙金宫，索尔在奥丁面前还是嫩太多，没几下就被奥丁的神力禁锢住四肢按在地上。  
“我认为你会等到上断头台的时候才会爆发。”  
索尔并不关心自己的处境，他在意的只有一件事：洛基在哪里？  
眼前年轻气盛的神子像极了当年的自己，奥丁这样想，当年的他也是为了神王之位拼尽了所有的一切，只不过索尔现在的拼命对象不是王位，是为了一个人。难道索尔不是杀害霍德尔的人？  
“现在回天牢去，以前的事我既往不咎。”  
索尔的牙齿咬得咯吱作响：“以父亲您的名义发誓，我一定会把害死洛基的人一个不差地送去陪葬！”  
“王位都不要了吗！”  
“谁爱要谁要去！”

阿斯加德国境边上，一辆马车缓缓而行，车夫是一个裹着粗麻布斗篷的男子，帽子拉得很低，只看得见半个苍白的下巴尖。  
和弗丽嘉暗中斗了这么多年，怎么可能不知道她的心思，洛基见索尔被单独邀请去金宫就知道事情不对，所以在神后的人攻打公爵府之前就对他们进行干扰，让进攻提前，然后在战斗中假死，这件事不久后就会被渡鸦和希芙查出来，这样就不是洛基密谋造反，而是神后意图杀害洛基。至于死亡，那更不可能了，他只用了点法术就把那些白痴骗了，虽然海拉说过这一次不会收他的灵魂，但他也不可能因为这么小的事去白白浪费一次生命。

他不想冒险，最起码现在不想，他只想离开阿斯加德去个安静的地方。正想着要去哪里的时候他就听到了雷电的声音，越来越近，这不是正常的天气变化，而是神力产生的。  
FUCK！怎么找来的，他还没走出阿斯加德呢 ！洛基呵停马车，撩开头上的斗篷帽子，那两只红眉绶带鸟在他头顶盘旋，妈的他怎么忘了这两个白眼狼，索尔12岁那年送给他以后他就管吃管喝精心照顾到现在，没想到被它俩给出卖了。  
从天而降的金发大个子拉住被他吓得原地乱踢的马：“洛基！你要去哪儿！”  
“哪里都行，除了阿斯加德，你们奥丁家的破事我不想管了。”  
“你连我也不管了吗？”  
“回去吧，你会是个好国王的，弗丽嘉的阴谋很快就会败露，奥丁不会再信任她和她的孩子 。”  
“你知道我从来不在乎王位 。”  
“那你活 5000年做什么，能不能有点出息 。”  
索尔委屈地瘪着嘴，他背上的披风破破烂烂的，脸上还有道划痕，他跪到地上伏在洛基膝头：“不能，我有你就够了。”  
肚子里那团微弱的能量轻轻地跳了一下，洛基的心也跟着软了，可惜膝盖上的憨憨却毫无知觉。  
见洛基没有反对索尔便麻溜地跳上马车坐到洛基旁边，“走吧，先去米德加？或者精灵国？”  
洛基彻底妥协了，他把缰绳一甩：“懒得理你。”  
“又不理我，怎么这几天脾气都这么大，有什么不开心的事吗？”  
“不告诉你。”  
“说嘛，说出来让我也不开心一下。 ”  
“说出来吓死你。”  
“哈哈哈……驾！”

神后弗丽嘉多年来意图谋害火神和雷神的事情终于大白于天下，最终被永远禁足在分撒尼尔不得外出，战神提尔和光明之神巴德尔因为不了解弗丽嘉的全盘计划所以免于责罚仅被剥夺神格50年，50年内没有叛乱举动才能恢复神格。另外，雷霆之神索尔已经失踪了三个月，奥丁只好派三勇士出去把他找回来。  
“我觉得我们会找到两个人 。”  
“说不定是三个 。”  
“万一 ……四个？”  
三勇士和希芙挥手告别以后策马奔向了三个不同的方向。

米德加某个不知名的山谷，两位神邸已经装成普通人在这里生活了一个月。  
金发的神袛将编好的花环戴到黑发神邸头上，并在他额上印下一个虔诚的吻。 他们很快又要启程去新的地方，因为黑发神袛日渐隆起的肚子就快要遮不住了。

END


End file.
